Proxy
Merc Overview Fast and deadly with a shotgun, her Proximity Mines can be rapidly dropped to delay, damage and deal death to the enemy. Proxy has higher interaction speed than any other class (except for Bushwhacker, Fletcher and Turtle who have an even interaction speed) when it comes to repairing, planting or disarming. This interaction speed does not seem to have any effect on drug/emp delivering. Her higher run speed, combined with her interaction speed make her an ideal class for objective rush. Profile Quick-witted, impatient, naturally competitive, Proxy thrives under pressure. A native Londoner, she saved her family from the Dirty Bomb contamination by swiftly improvising a CBRN filtration system from bin liners, a domestic vacuum cleaner, and duct tape. She's proved just as resourceful on the battlefield, making her one of the most in-demand combat engineers working today. Proxy is a Glass Cannon: fast, agile, and particularly deadly around corners, near bottlenecks and indoors. Her Proximity Mines can be rapidly dropped to delay, damage and deal death to the enemy. She should always stay mobile, avoiding enemy fire rather than engaging in protracted firefights. Abilities Proximity Mines Proxy can throw these self-arming mines down every 20s anywhere in the battlefield. It takes Proxy 0.67s to throw a mine down, which are then armed after a few seconds. Mines will detonate when triggered by an enemy within 4.8m and will deal a maximum of 180 damage if not avoided. These are incredibly useful for setting traps and covering unprotected routes but emit a soft humming noise, which can be heard by attentive players. Laying mines in high-traffic areas can be problematic as they can be subjected to blind barrages from characters like Nader or Skyhammer which can easily trip a mine without any enemies nearby, effectively wasting it. Weapons Proxy's Default loadout is the H23 Immaculate Close Assault Primaries * Hochfir * Remburg 7 * Hollunds 880 (Default) Secondaries * DE .50 * MP400 * Tølen MP (Default) Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Cricket Bat (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts XP Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * You even go near my mines and it's goodnight. * Combat sapper, with a smile. Upon being picked: * Nice choice! * Well picked! * Present and correct! Upon killing an enemy: * You ain't half got a ticket on yourself. After disarming C4 danger close: * I'm so disarming aren't I? * Defused, disarmed, disappointed, sorry. Planting her mines: * Planted a mine. * Mine deployed. * Landmine planted. Upon killing multiple enemy with a mine: * Sick! Upon killing/finishing an enemy with a melee attack: * Bat-solutely! (A play on words with "Bat" and "absolutely", this taunt can be said when using the knife or Cricket Bat) * It ain't just cricket, isn't it?. * Bat-tack! (A play on words with "Bat" and "attack") * Four! * Six! * Over! (Sounds like 'Ovah!' due to her accent.) * How's that! * Fore! Upon killing three enemies in one life: * Three of ya down, and I'm still dancing! * I've killed three of you, and not a hair out of place! Special Taunts: * You ain't half got a ticket on yourself. * Your attempts to impress me will result in Proxysms of laughter. * Get your Prox off. * If you're a VERY good friend, you'll be A Proxy Mate. More or less. * Oh, everyone's with the undercut these days. * You think you're something special, but you ain't. * I'd tell you what I think of you, but there aren't enough asterisks in the world to print it. Trivia * Like the other objective specialists (Bushwhacker, Fletcher and Turtle) the device that she uses to quickly plant and defuse C4s has the words "TechNoob" written on the top * Proxy's founder card is quite different from her standard model. Her hair is bright orange, instead of brunette, and her signature welder's mask is replaced with welder's goggles * Proxy has a voiceline taunting Redeye, though it is not in-game. * Proxy is the only merc who has the cricket bat as the default melee weapon * According to the update of 2013 of Dirty Bomb, Proxy's real name is Lisa "Proxy" Wells along with Bushwhacker's real name is Clive "T-Rat" Fitzmorgan. "Thread: DIRTY BOMB UPDATE: Version 16895." Splash Damage and WarChest Forums RSS. 28 Feb. 2013. Web. 16 Oct. 2015. <http://forums.warchest.com/showthread.php/35010-DIRTY-BOMB-UPDATE-Version-16895> (Archive.org). * According to IMDb, Proxy is voice by Katie Lyons. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Proxy was one of the suspects chosen in the first week, alongside Arty, Nader, and Sawbonez. * During the Rogue en Vogue it was revealed that Proxy's name was no longer "Lisa Wells" but instead "Elisabeth Wells." Other information like her DOB, POB, weight & height were also revealed . * Proxy was the first prime suspect in the Rogue en Vogue event . * Proxy was later revealed to have been the culprit of the Rogue en Vogue event as the killer of Max Bashki . * Proxy has four confirmed missions which include : ** Jackal Attack on CDA Launchpad ** 'Max Bashki' Operation ** CDA Containment Shield Defense ** Jackal Helicopter * Proxy is currently blind in her left eye, due to Aimee blinding it. Because of this, she wears a large bandage over her eye (After the Shell Shock event this is no longer true as she now has a cybernetic eye courtesy of Turtle, however currently any loadout cards crafted will feature Proxy with her bandaged eye.) * Base on confirmed mission. It seems like Proxy is working for Jackal, the "Evil" team or "bad guys" you could say. * Proxy is the first female character Splash Damage ever put into a game Dirty Bomb: Ask The Devs - January 23rd. (2018, January 23). Retrieved January 23, 2018, from https://youtu.be/jklQ0eO07H8?t=1m43s Beta Info In "Extraction" version Proxy had 100 HP (10HP more than currently) and only one mine References More Category:Objective Specialist